greatcfandomcom-20200214-history
DotNet-40
.Net Version 4.0 * Code Contracts * DLR - Dynamic Language Runtime * F# * Oslo and "M" Notes from online Presentation 3/12/2009 * .NET Framework 4 and Visual Studio 2010 * .NET Parallelism and Concurreny * Windows Server AppFabic * Windows Azure Notes form Canary Wharf Presentation 4/12/2009 * Introduction + .Net 4 Overview * Visual Studio 2010 IDE enhancements * Improvements to the .NET 4 CLR * C# 4 Language Improvements * ASP.NET 4 * New Features in Microsoft Ajax 4 * Windows Workflow (WF) 4 Overview * Windows Presentation Foundation (WPF) 4 Overview * Windows Communication Foundation (WCF) 4 Overview * Windows Azure * What’s new in Entity Framework Notes for Presentation at Pride Park 10/12/2009 * .Net 4 CLR Improvements * C# 4 Language Improvements * Visual Studio 2010 Other things: * Oslo - "M" * Azure * Team Foundation Server * F# .Net 4 CLR Improvements The new features and improvements for .NET Framework 4 Beta 2 are summarised as follows: * Application Compatibility and Deployment ** Client Profile ** In-Process Side-by-Side Execution * Parallel Computing * Improved Security Model * Core New Features and Improvements ** Diagnostics and Performance ** Garbage Collection ** Code Contracts ** Design-Time-Only Interop Assemblies ** Dynamic Language Runtime ** Covariance and Contravariance ** BigInteger and Complex Numbers ** Tuples ** File System Enumerations ** Memory-Mapped Files ** 64-Bit Operating Systems and Processes ** Other New Features... * Networking * Web ** ASP.NET Core Services and Web Forms * Client ** WPF - Windows Presentation Foundation ** MEF - Managed Extensibility FRamework * Data ** New Entity Framework * Communications and Workflow ** WCF - Windows COmmunication Foundation ** WF - Windows Workflow Foundation C# 4 Language Improvements * Dynamic Programming ** object from dynamic programming languages, such as python or ruby ** COM objects accessed through IDispatch ** ordinary .NET types accesses through reflection ** objects with changing structure, such as HTML DOM objects New features fall into four groups: * Dynamic lookup ** The dynamic Type ** Dynamic operations ** Runtime lookup ** Overload resolution with dynamic arguments ** The Dynamic Language Runtime * Named and optional parameters ** Optional parameters ** Named and optional arguments ** Overload resolution * COM specific interop features ** Dynamic import ** Compiling without PIAs ** Omitting ref ** Open issues * Variance ** Covarinace Visual Studio 2010 * Rewritten in WPF. * Managed Extensibility Framework (Plugins for Visual Studio). * IntelliTrace. * Thread debugging improved. Notes * Entity Framework ** MS ORM *** Model First and POCO *** Lazy Loading *** Plural... *** Expanded LINQ support. * Tools for SharePoint development * CLR4 side by side with previous versions. * DLR Dynamic Language Runtime * F# ** functional ** data is emutable ** makes async code easier * c# ** dynamic keyword ** Optional and Named Parameters ** Parallel for loop. ** PLINQ * Code Contracts * Layer Diagram * QA Professional Features ** Test Lab * IntelliTrace * Many TFS improvements ** Branch Visualisation ** Buils can use WWF ** Gated Check-in - avoids broken builds, works on my machine... ** Integrates with MS Project * AZURE - removes all the responsibility for maintenance. ** On-Premises, Hosted, Cloud ** Platform across all 3. ** Windows Azure ** SQL Azure ** AppFrabric ** $0.12/CPU Hour. Category:.Net